


Feel Like Following My Heart Again

by flailingensues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Childhood Memories, Dæmons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues
Summary: Viktor's dæmon has settled. Yuuri is in awe.A His Dark Materials/The Book of Dust/dæmon AU.





	Feel Like Following My Heart Again

Viktor's dæmon had settled, and Yuuri was in awe long after Viktor's interview had ended and he'd been rushed off upstairs to his room because some customers wanted to watch the baseball match.

"We want to look like that, too, don't we?" Vicchan chirped, landing as a canary on Yuuri's shoulder. She had been the one to suggest her new name, and the one to murmur that Yuuko was right, Viktor _was_ amazing, that fateful night all those years ago. Except Yuuri and Vicchan were one entirety, so he didn't have much of an excuse otherwise.

Yuuri's parents had been baffled at the name change, as it was rare for dæmons to change their name at all, let alone over what looked like a schoolboy crush. But Hiroko's dæmon had talked to them and they had shrugged, eventually, and spoke of fate, and of how strange things do happen sometimes, and all would turn out well, for a reason.

"We could try," Yuuri said to her. He was sitting at the desk that he had yet to grow into. His room was dark, but the open window let in some light from the bright, full moon, and the mellow breeze lapped gently at the curtains.

"It wouldn't be the same," she replied, but she jumped to the floor and turned into a brown poodle regardless.

Yuuri gasped in delight. She looked a lot smaller than Makkachin, but judging by the way she shook herself off and trotted around, she was happy with the result.

"You look so cute," Yuuri said.

"Even cuter than Makkachin?" Vicchan teased.

"You know that," Yuuri said, and picked her up and walked to the window.

"I like it like this," she said, snuggling into his arms.

Yuuri just hummed as they looked at the moon, framed by the trees. "Me too, but it would be too obvious," he said eventually, stroking her floppy ears. "People at school would talk."

"They do anyway," she said, and wriggled in his arms, before turning into a silver moth and darting round the window. "I wonder what we'll settle as," she said, before she bumped into the glass by accident.

"Careful," Yuuri murmured, cupping her in his hands.

"Something good for skating, perhaps," she continued, wriggling, eyeing the pocket on Yuuri's school uniform. "I could hide in your costume somewhere. If I was a butterfly, I could even hide in your hair."

Viktor had done that one year, skated in a gorgeous blue costume with Makkachin balanced on his silver ponytail, crystal wings fluttering in the breeze like his eyelashes did. That had been the year that Yuuri had vowed to skate seriously, and the year that Vicchan had decided that she wanted to be called Vicchan.

"Viktor skates without Makkachin now, though," Yuuri said, and they both fell silent for a while, thinking of how beautiful Viktor was on the ice and how they fell apart if they weren't near enough to each other. Yuuko had scolded them both the first time they had collapsed on the ice from their first attempt, Yuuri on one side of the rink, Vicchan on the other. Her dæmon had picked his up in a rush to make sure they were okay, something Yuuko had probably forgot about but Yuuri and Vicchan still remembered.

"We're going to get better," Vicchan declared, bursting out of Yuuri's fingertips. "We'll learn to be further apart more and skate prettier, so we'll meet Viktor one day, and we'll beat him fair and square."

Yuuri smiled as he felt her confidence welling up inside him.

"We will," he said, and since there were no shooting stars that night, he wished on the moon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently reading La Belle Sauvage and this tiny thing happened.
> 
> Title from Message by Will Joseph Cook.


End file.
